When Things go bump into the night
by MechDude45
Summary: This is about war of the planet. Mythology hides no more and humans fight against them. This is only the beginning but will it be the end. War has action but rarely anyone knows some real battles to individuals. There will be conflicts of all but who knows.


**When the things bump in the night come out**

It has been nearly two years since the war with the mythological creature has occurred. These creatures that were well known or new have come out of hiding to take over our world. Everyone would have been in disbelief. By a geological point of view we are in a great disadvantage since us humans haven't exactly explored the earth that much. The only advantage we have is that the attacks are only done by land. Half of Europe has fallen, and the Middle East is no longer humans. Africa is holding up very well, and Asia is at a harsh stand still of fighting. All of South America is unknown due to the fact that no contact has been made by them at all. As for North America there are pockets, areas, and territories divided and fighting over. All in all the human race is fighting creatures of nature for the planet

My apologies I have not yet introduced myself yet. My name is Anthony Torrez, or Tony for short. I am 19 years old turning 20 on November 15th this year of 2015. I am five foot six, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, lean, and a survivor of the attacks. I reside at a base that was decommissioned and now being reused here in the Colorado, USA. I am head of the Maintence department, head Engineer, right hand man to the commander of the base, weapons expert, and soldier. You see I barely turned 18 and out of high school when the war started. Unfortunately, my state, California, was one of the first states to have been attacked first. I got separated from my family and don't even know if they are even still alive. I have tried so many times to contact them but it was no use. The only way to find out was to help our army get through to the other side successfully without having complications. Through clever work we transport small goods and people from territory to territory, however there have always been problems and time consuming. Any large cargo or transportation of civilians would be upon great risks. Taking any Territory would be a great advantage for either side of this war. For humans it would gain more ground then we could join up with other humans. As for the creatures, or crytids for better meaning, they would gain a better vantage upon land to hide or set their own traps.

Today was a day we set in motion; Operation: Higher Grounds, where we would take back part Wyoming, and Utah so that we may reach closer to the other humans in California. At a first glance our plan seemed that it was working until parts of our own territory were being attack by crytids. They too saw an opportunity to take over territory as well, and the cities that were attacked had paid out own price. The bases that were near a few of the cities were now being used to house and heal injured. We had helicopters come in by waves dropping off civilians and injured. Civilians that were uninjured were transported to other cities so that they can start anew. 50 helicopters left our Titan base and 49 came back with civilians. I was one of the few people waiting for helicopter 50 to return to help anyone I can. The last helicopter arrived at 4pm to where we wait to see who has arrived, were the civilians all injured or safe?

As the Helicopter landed and opened their doors, about half of the civilians were injured the rest were safe. The crew all helped escort the people to their area of where they would be. I stayed behind to see if anything was dropped such as a child's toy or necklace. It only took a few second until I heard a moan of agony coming from under one of the benches and blankets. I removed the covers to find a young lady badly injured. I didn't hesitate to pick her up and deliver her to the infirmary. Upon arrival it was overfill with injured, and I had to find Doctor Lance. Doctor Kyle Lance was one of the first people I met when I was recused from the start of the war. He was about five foot seven, blond hair, green eyes, lean, about 20, and has a P.H.D. He is a good friend and knows how to handle a forty four handgun. Dr. Lance was helping categorize who had what type of injuries when I found him.

I said, "Lance I got another on here for you, Female, around my age I think. Can't tell because her hair is in the way of her face, and my hands are full obviously." Dr. Lance looked at me and replied, "Tony you know I would say put her on a bed or table but we are overfilled. We are having to put many of the injured in unused rooms and even then we are running out of room." I look at this girl in my arms trying to think of way for her to have a room. Until I asked, "Can you give her my room? I rarely use it and the guys say I practically sleep in my office anyways since I have a coach in there." Lance walked towards me and said, "That will do, I will send a nurse to your room to tend to this young lady here. By any chance did anyone mention her name?" As he asked that he pulled her hair away from her face for me to see a familiar face. With wide eyes I replied, "No, but I know her Lance. She is an old friend from before the war. Her name is Jessica Salazar, she is 19 years old."

A few hours later after I dropped her off at my room, I was in my office in disbelief seeing Jessica. Last time I saw here was on the day off the attack. I have so many questions and yet I was afraid to ask. More importantly why do I feel so mad right now? Was it because she was injured or that she could have been killed? One thing for sure I had recognized her injures, they were from a vile speedy creature known as the splicers. Splicers were skinny, three feet tall, crytids that had fins on their backs. Splicers skins are not tough, green, with razor claws, sharp teeth, weak venom, and are very dangerous. They didn't use those fins to fly or swim but to make sharper turns when running and /or attacking. I am one of a few who have had a close encounter with a pack of them and lived to tell the tale. Along with killing a few of them as well with the added bonus to see more of their biological weakness. The point is that I know exactly how she is feeling right now, an extreme amount of pain that hits every nerve in your body. Nobody can be able to avoid the pain.

As I sat there in my chair my door opened up and one of the other guys who are also a Maintenance personal. His name is David Flag. Weird last name, yet he is one of many good friends I have made here. Flag is about six feet exactly, silver hair, blue eyes, a little round in the body, and he is 26. As he enter he had a water bottle, files, and some books. I asked, "Hey David what's up?" He gave me the water bottle and put the books and files down on my desk. He pulled up a chair and replied, "Well boss, the doc told me about you finding this girl you know, he asked me to bring you some water thinking that maybe something to drink will help you calm down. As for the books they are some new designs that the main boss wants approved, along with a few plans of attack, and reports of what happened. He doesn't want another Higher Ground incident since he hadn't finalized it to you before. I also am curious on how you know this girl boss."

I got mad at David and said, "For the last time, I told you not to call me boss. Being called boss is as if you think I am some dictator. I am your friend and coworker. As for these plans I could care less about them. I have seen them all and they require materials that are in the most dangerous zones of them all. In order to get some of, not all, but so of the gear would be a spec ops team. A small one that is barely enough for a firing squad. Buy our own nature being out numbered, gunned, and greatly disadvantaged. … Well only someone very bold and experience, or very idiotic and hard headed would do this mission. As for the girl, she is an old friend of mine who I didn't know if was alive or dead."

David laughed and asked, "So do you and this girl have a history?" I shoved the paperwork back at him and just sat there. He knew he messed up by asking. So he got up and headed towards the door. Before he was able to open it I replied, "Her name is Jessica and we don't have a history that you are thinking of. However I did have an interest in her before the war. She is smart, athletic, kind, and in my mind I think she is… beautiful. I am not going to any further for you to know." David's back was turned but I could be sure he was smiling knowing that I told him. He said, "You know Tony I was going to be satisfied by you not responding. I know you trust me enough and I will not be mentioning this to anyone, unless you tell me to. Besides you already know you have my trust as well, and know my vote for you if you become a leader." He laughed and left the room. As for me I am just pissed at what I told him.

I have never told a soul of how I feel about Jessica ever. The thing was that every time we had talked I felt like I should have said more to her or at least asked her out. The problem was that every time we had talked I had complications with others. With her I guess she was the girl I could never ask and get hurt the most. Jessica may have different feelings for me or the same as well. I may be able to face creatures of the underworld and horror, but I am not strong enough to ask about how she feels about me. However that still doesn't mean I will face a hoard of horrors if that would mean to protect her. Whether it is for love or friendship, I will protect her and know why she is here. At this moment I do not know what to do other than think and hope she will make it out alive. Jessica is sweet and this is something that should have never happen to a girl like her.

Why would our paths cross right now? It is strange to say the least that for almost two years I haven't seen or heard of anyone from California that I knew personally. Now suddenly this happens, and the only persons who knows of what happened to everyone is laying in my room holding onto life. I have tried so many times to crossing into the other territories but every time I have been in an ambush. Only to return bruised up or with a new scar somewhere on my body. As for now I am too valuable for our race to lose, well that is what people tell me. Personally I don't care what happens to me, whether it is a bullet to the head or being torn to shreds. The only time I could care if I know for a fact I can reach my family. Don't take me wrong, I am not going to blow my own head off, but the bullet can mean other situations. Bottom line is that all I care is about other people's safety and not my own.

Hours passed and I was just kept there waiting in my office, until Doctor Lance came in. I stood up in worry and wanting to know of answers. Kyle waved me down, you know to sign someone to calm down. He said, "Tony don't worry about your friend Jessica. She is stable and the antibiotics are helping her as well. She needs some rest for now and may be out for probably a week or two. As for her healing she should be fully healed in a month and a half since it is a bad gash in her left arm." I sat back down and took a huge breath in and out. As I looked up Lance was gone. He knew that was pretty much what I wanted to hear. The other reason is that he is still busy as well. Can't blame him since he is swamped with nothing more than building full of patients. However, I have also other concerns by her attackers. Such as why were splicers in this part of the territory? They are more towards the East then the West. Mostly in the swamp regions or forests.

Thinking about that part more and more I need to look at the reports that were still left by Flag. I guess he wanted me to review the mission reports. Either that or he forgot to take these as well. I don't know, yet at the same time I need to know information about the big attack from the crytids. Sometimes overthinking can open up new understandings, plans, and sometimes reveal something even bigger that no one else oversees. However even if I read these reports my theory is still going to be investigated more upon. I could be wrong to where this is only a coincidence and nothing more. I also need to pass the time so might as well go through them.

Just by the beginning of the first of the reports, the folder was thick and seemed like it was about twenty pages or so. The name written down is from Charles Frank, he had to have someone else had to help him with the required portion of the reports. His condition is left arm missing and right hand missing as well. Strange behavior for a Splicers but at this time nothing surprises me. However reviewing more of the notes I see that the Splicers were a pack of different kind of species. Confusing yes, yet facts show that the splicers species are aggressive around one another. In an example if a green splicer sees another green splicers they join together to form a pack. If a yellow splicer sees a green splicer then they will fight each other. I would read more, however the rest of the report is about his team dying.

That was only report number one, and there are about twenty more of these. I could be wrong on the number but it is a big pile of reports. Hopefully from at least some of these reports I would piece together more and more of what had happened. The general reports will say that we caught by surprise and wanted us to do so. However I want to know the smaller details, and know pockets of attacks. I may be only 19 but I know tactics when I see it. I fear the splicers weren't the only creatures were out of their territory.

A few more hours later, I stopped about halfway through the reports. I only found were the splicers. The rest of the reports consists of names of soldiers they saw die or end up missing. It is at least great that these soldiers remember these fallen soldier, but not well for my theory. I can't expect to know anything if I wasn't even there. I did feel that if I at least went with a few of them I would have saved a few of them. The only problem is that they didn't deploy me since I am basically second in command here. I know how to fight, think of tactics on the spot, adapt in do or die situations, and know how to operate every weapon known to man. I have train for months on many forms of martial arts, and more upon other means. All of these men and women sacrificed their lives, and all were the best. The only problem was by failure of a leadership's choice. Too soon to act and wasn't willing to look upon the recent Intel one of our spec ops gave a few days ago. This act will not go unpunished, not from me, but from others.

I am only frustrated about many things, but mostly concerned on one. Just by wondering I had forgotten about time. I looked at the clock and said to myself, "Damn it's three o'clock in the morning. Looks like I need to stop for the night, and I need the sleep for the new plans and tactics. If I get what I need and fix, then project Steel will be in play within the week." As I go to lay on the coach, I only just think about is one person … Jessica.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Jessica's Sight

It's weird but for some reason I feel like I am still alive. As I open my eyes I see that I am on a bed in a room. My left arm feel weird and I barely noticed it is bandaged too. The first words out my mouth is, "Where am I? What happened to me?" A nurse came in and noticed me right away. She asked, "O good you are awake, are you feeling well?" I responded, "Yes for the moment. My arm feels like living hell but other than that I am okay. I have a few questions about this. Where am I, what happen that had me ended up here?" The nurse was writing on the clipboard and explained, "Well when Operation: Higher Grounds took place the creatures had their own plans. In a sense we were caught with our pants down. As we gained their territory, they gained some of ours. Your district was one of them as well, and you were badly injured. When you were rescued were transported to this base, the Titan base. Our infirmary was filled and many of the patients were put into room. You are lucky to have a room to yourself since one of our own solider/ Mechanic gave this room privately. That was about eleven days ago."

I was shocked to hear this and asked, "Who was the person to give their room, and why? Not to mention eleven days?" The nurse shrugged and replied, "The name I don't remember since I am new to this base, and the most I know is that it is a man who knows you. The doctor won't recommend it but you can go and see who it is. Since he is the head of many thing, plus second in command, he is most likely in the maintenance a few doors down." I smiled and gave her thanks. As I walked down the hall I tried to figure out who it is that knows me. All I know is that he is male. I only know a few guys on this side of the territory but maybe the rumors are true. Could it actually him, and if so how?

I finally made it the maintenance room to find a guy working on some sort of machine. I didn't know him so I would doubt it would be him. I asked nervously, "Hi, excuse me but can you help me? I was told that the man who gave me his room is here. I don't know who he is but I wanted to thank him personally. Do you know if he is here?" He stopped, looked at me and smiled. With a little chuckle he said, "Yeah I know him and know where he is. The man you are looking for is my boss, and he is in his workshop. You walk through that door, which it is his office, and you will see a steel door. Open that door and you will see him in there. Don't worry his workshop is like a high-tech garage." I told him thanks and did what he said.

Just by entering this mystery man's workshop, I see high windows and garage doors, along with other projects. I didn't see him immediately, but I saw the he was under a heavy duty truck, if I am right. That is good but kind of bad at this moment since I see the bottom half of him and not know who he looks like the top half. I stood a little near him and asked, "Um excuse me, are you the guy who gave me his room?" The mechanic replied, "Yes I am Jessica good to hear you are awake. I know you might be sore from the splicer injury you have. Believe me had those and they hurt like hell." I was confused since he sounded like as if he was a good friend of mine. I said, "Well if this injury I have is that then I am lucky I am still alive. However there still is something I am trying to figure out. You see the nurse didn't tell me who you are. I am thankful that you gave me your room to recover but I would like to know who you are. I was also told you know me somehow."

The mechanic replied, "Really? You must have got one of the new nurses to check up on you. Well I do know you and I am almost done with this quick fix … got it." He put down a tool and got a rag next to him on the floor. As I continued talking to him he was getting out from under the truck. I said, "I am trying to remember most of what had happened to me. As for you I …. Oh My God! TONY you're alive!" I went right to him and gave him a hug. I continued, "You really are alive, everyone thought you were dead. I mean your family they, I can't believe it you are really here!" Tony looks at me confused, but he hugged me back. He asked, "Are you really that surprised to see me alive?" I nodded and stepped back a little to explain, "Tony we were all separated and the dead body reports just kept coming. There were other bodies that could not be identified and I mean your family said they didn't know where you were. At the end they still believe you are alive. … Wait, How Come You Haven't Contacted Them!"

He pulled up a chair to sit down just thinking. The look of a sort of dread and shock. All he said was, "My god they are alive. All these months … the rumors, the clues, and everything …" I stopped him and asked, "What do you mean? You are not making any sense." He looks up at me and explains, "For months I have been trying everything. I have left the base several time to try to find them and nothing. I have tried contacting the other side through radio and this damn tech isn't good enough I have tried everything and I knew my family wasn't dead." I realized too that all the rumors I heard were no true. The rumors were that a beginning survivor was looking for his family. They only vague detail since this stranger was wearing a hood. They named him the Shadow Assassin, yet again some of these could still be just past rumors.

Tony suddenly got a confused look on his face then shook his head. He asked, "Jessica why are you even here? By that I mean this side of the territory. From where you were you have to travel through harsh lands." I kind of blushed and said nervously, "Well … I mean … You see I heard they needed help on this side with my major. Not to mention of rumors… the kind of rumors that involve yo… I mean um …" Tony even blushed and was about to say something when a doctor came in. "Hey Anthony," asked the doctor, "Have you seen, oh … you are here and I see I am interrupting something, sorry I can." I interrupted him and said, "NO, it is ok … I mean yes but …" Tony added on, "She wanted to thank me and we were talking. (Looks at me) Jessica you can have my room after you heal. With your major I … I mean we might need you. Not to mention you are still injured by the splicer so you need to rest big time. I smiled, nodded and walked a little towards the door. However I passed due to the fact that I am just relieved to know Tony is okay. So I went quickly towards him, kiss him on his check, and went straight for the door.

The doctor was doing I guess a routine check on me. During it he started to talk to me. He said, "Well it is great you are up and doing well. The new serums are working well upon the poison. However you might still be hurting from everything else, such as the razor that delivered the poison." I smiled and replied, "Thanks you doctor, and I am happy to at now know Tony is ok." He chuckled a little then explained, "Well in more ways than one. You see when he found you he didn't know it was you since your face was covered. You had seemed in worse condition then you do now. Once he found out who you were he had looked and acted strange." I looked at him confused, and asked, "How? I mean yeah a year does sound like a long time due to war, but how?" The Doc explained, "Torrez was mad and terrified. A combination, yet at the same time separate. Hard to explain. Anyways I need to get back to many of the other patients. You can get up for a while and anything else but take it easy still. Give it another day or two to work through the serum." Then the doctor walked out.

I am just sitting there surprised to hear this. Tony has done a lot for me and more. Even for the main reason I am here is great, along with the others. Those other reason were able to get me to this side of the territory, along with helping the human race. Maybe later on I will think of a way to thank Tony. Even before the war he was a nice guy, but I never knew why. Just like now I don't know why he is nice to people when there is a war on. Along with war many things can still change, such as the way they act or the way


End file.
